jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Księga Życia
Mam na imię Czkawka. I zastanawialiście się kiedyś dlaczego Pyskacz nie ma dziewczyny? Albo dlaczego mam bliznę na brodzie? Dlaczego mój ojciec staje się taki agresywny gdy się budzi? Ale chociaż dlaczego w ogóle zostałem czeladnikiem Pyskacza? Choć odpowiedzi są proste, to każde z tych pytań ma jakąś historię. Na te i inne pytania odpowiem właśnie w Księdze Życia. Księga ta dotyczy wszystkich wikingów zamieszkujących wyspę Berk. Są to historie tajemnicze, ale też i humorystyczne. Będzie ból, radość oraz miłość. Mam nadzieję, że Księga ta zostanie zapamiętana do końca naszego życia. P.S. Jeśli jeszcze czegoś będziecie chcieli się dowiedzieć, piszcie pytania w komentarzu, a ja będę starał się wam odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego Pyskacz nie ma żony? Choć jego ulubiona piosenka, którą śpiewa, gdy jest naprawdę szczęśliwy, brzmi tak: Siekierą ciach i maczugą trach. Żonę wziąłem raz, co ma twarz jak strach. Wiking ze mnie ach, cud miód. To odpowiedź jest prosta. Pyskacz żony nie ma i nie będzie mieć. Po prostu jest na to za stary... A po drugie jest troszeczkę innej orientacji. Trzymał to w tajemnicy... do czasu. Łańcuszek jest prosty. Powiedział to Stoickowi... Potem mnie... Przysięgam, nic nie wygadałem, ale jakimś cudem dowiedział się Sączysmark... Potem bliźniaki... A potem wiedziała cała wioska. Biedny Pyskacz w oczach niektórych był skończony. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go, żeby był smutny. Rzadko się to zdarza, ale zdarza. I wtedy w kuźni, jeszcze kiedy smoki nas atakowały, widziałem to. Bałem się odezwać, podświadomie czułem, że on obwinia właśnie mnie. Ale nie było czasu wtedy na rozmowę. Trzeba było wyrabiać broń. W końcu smoki atakują... Ale kiedyś i nawet smoki odlatują i zostawiają nas w spokoju. Zwykle obaj gasiliśmy i zamykaliśmy kuźnię. Teraz robiłem to tylko ja. Pyskacz od razu zmył się do domu. Kolejnego dnia na szczęście był spokój. Ale ja tego spokoju w pewnym sensie nie miałem. Osoby, które normalnie mnie wyzywały (najczęściej za to, że w ogóle żyję) przychodziły do mnie, chcąc upewnić się, czy aby plotka o Pyskaczu to prawda. Mając jedyną okazję, mówiłem, że to nieprawda. Choć nie potrafiłem doskonale kłamać, to próbowałem, kłamiąc, oczyścić imię przyjaciela. Można tylko domyślić, że nie bardzo mi to wychodziło. Musiałem w końcu porozmawiać szczerze z przyjacielem. Tylko z nim czasem mogłem porozmawiać... Tata nie słuchał, a reszta miała mnie w pewnej części ciała. Gdy wszedłem do kuźni i zauważyłem tam blondyna, to od razu postanowiłem działać. - Pyskacz - mruknąłem niepewnie. Zero jakiejkolwiek reakcji, więc kontynuowałem. - To naprawdę nie ja. Przecież nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Wiesz dobrze, że potrafię dochować tajemnicę. A z Sączysmarkiem się prawie nie zadaje. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą - próbowałem tłumaczyć. - Wiem, że to nie twoja wina... Jestem tylko zły na siebie - palnął, aż mnie zaskoczyło. Wiedziałem, że tym zdaniem po prostu wybaczył mi. A ja wybaczyłem sobie. Potem gadaliśmy jeszcze długo, pracując wspólnie i pomagając siebie nawzajem. Więc Dlaczego Pyskacz nie ma żony? Ba, nawet dziewczyny? To proste... Sam się przyznał. Po prostu się nimi nie interesuje. Ale wiecie co? Od tamtego czasu jak mój tata i Pyskacz są w jednym pomieszczeniu to trochę mi dziwnie... Dlaczego zostałem czeladnikiem Pyskacza? Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest bardzo proste. Gdy byłem piękny i młody... Albo nie, zacznę jeszcze raz. Gdy odpowiednio dorosłem, żeby trzymać coś w ręku (czyli miałem 5 lat), a byłem za mały, żeby siedzieć w domu całkiem sam, ojciec zaprowadził mnie do Pyskacza. Pyskacz nie mógł patrzeć jak siedzę bezczynnie więc zaczął mnie uczyć. To skrócona wersja tej opowieści. Zaraz opiszę tą dłuższą. Po nieprzespanej nocce, z powodu ataku smoków, byłem zbyt wykończony, żeby w ogóle coś zrobić. Ale tata nie pozwalał mi spać, bo potem w nocy nie usnę. Sam był z resztą zajęty postawianiem na nogi wioski, więc jak zwykle nie mógł się mną zająć. - Czkawka - mruknął, gdy wszedł do mnie na górę. Ja siedziałem na łóżku i przysypiałem. Szturchnął mnie mocno. - Nie śpij synek, nie możesz spać. - Ale tato - mruknąłem niechętnie. Nie mogłem powstrzymać zmęczenia. - Żadnych ale synu - mówił do mnie tym samym, nie zmieniającym się, charakterystycznym dla siebie tonem. - Idziemy do Pyskacza, ja muszę posprzątać po tych smoczydłach. Są nie do zniesienia... - jednym ruchem podniósł mnie. Nie musiałem nawet chodzić, chyba nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że wisiałem w powietrzu. Tym lepiej dla mnie, po prostu zamknąłem oczy. Musiał to zauważyć, bo postawił mnie na ziemię. - Nie śpij, dotarło? - trochę ostro, popchnął mnie w kierunku wyjścia. Po zjedzeniu wspólnego śniadania, co rzadko nam się to zdarzyło, wyszliśmy. Ojciec zaprowadził mnie do kuźni, tak jak wcześniej wspomniał. Byłem pewien, że usnę idąc. Nieprzespana nocka małego dziecka to katorga. - Pyskacz - huknął ojciec, gdy weszliśmy do jego miejsca pracy. Blondyn wychylił się i spojrzał na nas, przerwał robotę, wszystko odłożył i do nas wyszedł. - Przyprowadziłem młodego. Doprowadź, żeby nie zasnął, bo inaczej w nocy będzie wariował... - choć nie do końca była to prawda, spojrzałem błagalnie na Pyskacza. Ten patrzył na mnie. - Ale... - odezwał się niepewnie, gdy zobaczył, że ledwo na nogach stoję. Widocznie gdy spojrzał na ojca, który mrużył oczy, zmienił bieg zdania. - Co mam z nim robić? - spytał, kompletnie się nie znając na opiece. Już wcześniej u niego zostawałem, tylko, że nie musiałem nic robić. Miałem zeszyt, węgiel i rysowałem. Siedziałem gdzieś z boku i czasami patrzyłem co on robi. Nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać w pracy, a on często nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Ale przynajmniej ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, gdy się czegoś pytałem. - Nie wiem... Naucz go kuć czy coś... Potrafi trzymać już przedmioty - palnął ojciec. Nie czekał na odpowiedź czy pożegnanie. Po prostu wyszedł. Często tak robił, to była tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Patrzyłem na Pyskacza z nadzieją, że zignoruje polecenie ojca i pozwoli mi się przespać z godzinkę czy dwie. Ale gdy blondyn spojrzał na mnie, wiedziałem, że nie ma zamiaru sprzeciwiać się swojemu przyjacielowi. Westchnąłem smutno i spuściłem głowę. Czekałem na jakieś polecenia, nie wziąłem nawet szkicowniku. - Naostrzysz miecz? - spytał niepewnie. Już wiele razy widziałem jak on sam to robi. Byłem pewny, że dam radę. Wziąłem więc wskazany miecz, uruchomiłem wszystko i starałem się wykonać należytą pracę. Ale nie dałem rady, Pyskacz musiał mi pomóc. Gdy zacząłem zadawać pytania w tym kierunku, zauważył, że zacząłem się tym interesować. Odpowiadał mi na wszystko, tak abym zrozumiał. Potem przeszliśmy do trudniejszych rzeczy. Trochę się bałem, jak to bywa za pierwszym razem, ale traktowałem to jak zabawę, a nie pracę. Pod koniec dnia jak zwykle przyszedł po mnie ojciec. Mogłem sam wrócić do domu, bo czasami o mnie przypominał, ale ta praca tak mi się spodobała, że nawet nie czułem zmęczenia. - Patrz tato... Zobacz co zrobiłem - pokazałem mu mały miecz, w sam raz dla dzieci do zabawy, oczywiście nie był ostry. - Super... Przynajmniej nauczyłeś się w końcu czegoś porządnego, a nie tylko rysujesz w tym zeszyciku - był lekko zirytowany. Zbladłem na te słowa, zostawiłem miecz u Pyskacza i poszedłem za ojcem. Pożegnałem się uprzednio z moim przyjacielem oczywiście. Do końca dnia nie odezwałem się od ojca. A kolejnego dnia rano wymknąłem się do Pyskacza i zabawa zaczęła się na nowo. I tak było niemal codziennie, dopóki się nie wprawiłem. Potem zacząłem projektować własne rzeczy. Ale Pyskacz i tak twierdzi, że jest lepszy. Czy ja mu wierzę? Oczywiście. Dlaczego mój tata jest taki agresywny gdy się budzi? Odpowiedź prosta: jest wodzem i powinien być czujny. Ale ja też będę w przyszłości wodzem, a za nim wstanę mija pół dnia. Ale z tym, jak zwykle, wiążę się ciekawa historia. Każdy wie, że do mojego taty nie należy się zbliżać, kiedy śpi. Gdy ktoś tak uczyni, można wyjść już bez głowy. Nawet mnie zaatakował kilka razy, więc teraz staram się wszystkie niebezpieczne przedmioty odsunąć od zasięgu jego ręki. Sam historii nie pamiętam, ale Pyskacz mi ją dokładnie opowiadał. Po prostu byłem za mały. Gdy się urodziłem, jak to mówią: "mały, słaby i za wcześnie" ojciec we mnie uwierzył. Wiedział, że dam radę, ale mimo wszystko bał się... Starali się o mnie naprawdę długo i nie chcieli mnie stracić. Tata podrywał się za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał szelest. A to płakałem, a to się kręciłem... On zawsze był przy mnie. Sam mi się przyznał, że bał się wtedy, że przestanę oddychać. Ale to na razie budzenie się gwałtownie. A gdzie ta agresywność? No właśnie... Agresywność pojawiła się tuż po tym jak... umarła moja mama. Podobno to widział. Pyskacz przyznał, że żałował, że nie mógł nic zrobić. Oboje ratowali mnie, a jedne z nich tylko uszło z życiem. Po tym wydarzeniu, tata miał ciągle świadomość, że smok jest w pobliżu. Że chce go zabić, aby ratować moją mamę, albo mnie. Nawet gdy byłem starszy i miałem koszmar, przybiegał do mnie z toporem. To mnie przerażało, bo myślałem, że chce mnie zabić za to, że go obudziłem. Gdy widział, że nic specjalnego się nie dzieje, wzdychał z ulgą i pocieszał mnie. Próbowałem go tego oduczyć. Bałem się, że kiedyś komuś zrobi krzywdę. Realizowałem każdy najdrobniejszy mój pomysł. Niestety nic nie działało. Nawet jak nie miał pod ręką żadnej broni, on potrafił chwycić mnie za szyję i zacząć dusić. Potem mnie za to przepraszał i gryzły go wyrzuty sumienia, ale ja wcale nie byłem zły. Doskonale wiedziałem, co jest grane. Gdyby Astrid się coś stało, reagowałbym chyba podobnie. Ale nie tylko tragiczne sytuacje się z tym wiązały. Pewnego dnia przyszedł do nas Pyskacz. Ja w tym czasie sprzątałem dom, po prostu mieliśmy trochę wolnego, a ojciec drzemał sobie w fotelu. Nie przerywałem swojej pracy, Pyskacz i tak czuł się u nas jak u siebie w domu, więc sam sobie robił coś do picia lub jedzenia, a my nie mieliśmy nic przeciwko tego. - Twój ojciec zawsze tak drzemie o tej porze? - spytał mnie zaskoczony Pyskacz. Jak na niego spojrzałem, widziałem, jak podchodzi do wodza. - Jeśli jest w domu to tak - wyznałem spokojnie. Blondyn wyraźnie zapomniał, że się go nie budzi, więc postanowiłem go ostrzec. - Ale Pyskacz, pamiętaj, że mojego taty się nie... - ale nie zdążyłem dokończyć, gdy Pyskacz go lekko szturchnął, a mój ojciec wstał gwałtownie i chcąc jakoś go zaatakować (nadal nie wiem, jak chciał to zrobić) zwyczajnie w świecie go przytulił. - ... budzi -mruknąłem i wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Wyobraźcie sobie, dwóch mężczyzn, napakowanych, grubych... którzy się do siebie przytulają. Ten widok był tak zabójczy, że nie mogłem opanować głośnego śmiechu. Ojciec oczywiście się szybko odsunął, ale obaj byli zakłopotani przez następne dwa tygodnie. A ja jak widziałem ich razem, nie mogłem powstrzymać głośnego parsknięcia. Przyjaciele patrzyli się na mnie jak na debila, a ojciec jakby chciał mnie uderzyć. Ale nikomu nie powiedziałem, co dokładnie się stało w moim domu. Zawieszam Chciałam o tym pisać, bo to miało sens przed JWS2... Ale, że w dwójce zostało niemal wszystko wyjaśnione, teraz nie mam prawie pomysłów co do tego. Z resztą nikt tego prawie nie czyta, więc stwierdziłam, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu, żeby to robić. Mam nadzieje, że się nie pogniewacie. Zawsze możecie poczytać moje inne blogi, które nadal są kontynuowane. No, to chyba tylko tyle. Krótko i na temat. A i dzięki za wszystkie komentarze, to mi dodawało otuchy ;D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone